


Not a Shiny's Death

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Death Scene, Gen, inner thoughts, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hevy really only has one regret in his final moments.





	Not a Shiny's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed to write thanks to the revelation I had thanks to [this video.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/166268785489/wolveria-via)

Hevy realized, as he was laying flat on his stomach after being shot in the back just shy of the detonator, that he didn’t really regret it. Sacrificing himself for the others. He didn’t  _ want _ to die, but if it was going to save his brothers, Fives, Echo, the Captain and Commander; then it was worth it. If there was anything he could do to save all that remained of Domino Squad, he  _ had _ to take it. They deserved to live, to grow, to become the best soldiers Hevy knew them to be.

They were no longer shinys, they were  _ real _ troopers now. They would be able to earn their colors. Maybe go on to earn their ARC status they both want so much. 

That’s one thing he  _ did _ regret, he realized just before he hit the detonator, he would never get to decorate his own armor. Rex might have told them they weren’t shinys anymore, but he was still marching away in a shiny’s armor. Maybe he would get to wear 501st blue or 212th gold in whatever afterlife there was. He would soon find out. 

“Do we take prisoners?”

“I don’t” 


End file.
